lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 349
Report #349 Skillset: Skill: Blackout Org: Ebonguard Status: Rejected Apr 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Blackout is a debilitating affliction with only one cure: Allheale. Allheale's delay is very long. Further, there are a couple of skills that not only give blackout but give a -very long- blackout (8 seconds). So, once allheale balance is used, blackout is pretty much a shut-down except for diagnosing and trying to keep up with what the opponent has tried to slip in behind it (not counting timed instant-kill effects that don't show up on Diag at all). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make "Focus Mind" a cure for blackout (you regather your thoughts and pull yourself together). However, make it the -very last- thing cured by Focus Mind, so if other afflictions are being piled on they will be cured first. Using blackout by itself won't be as effective obviously, but this way it requires a bit of prep-work to make it "stick". 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Give all blackout a cap (at somewhere between 2-4s). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Other thoughts / ideas? Player Comments: ---on 4/6 @ 21:48 writes: I wouldn't mind solution one. ---on 4/6 @ 22:38 writes: I don't really like solution 1. In smaller fights, personally, I use blackout in order hide and stack afflictions, having to stack afflictions before hand in order to make use of that seems a bit much. The problem is with really long blackouts shutting down systems in larger groups, so I think a cap of 4-6 seconds would be better if anything. ---on 4/8 @ 03:42 writes: Personally, to use it to full effectiveness in a small group fight (given how much of a shut-down it can be), I think you should have to work to keep it going. It's frankly kind of weird that it can just be thrown (from numerous skillsets) without any real effort-- so number one would require at least a bit of actual effort for a blackout. Six seconds of blackout seems far too long without any cure excepting for allheale (with its very long balance). Two to four max, I think, if we are going to leave it without a cure. Otherwise it can stay with current lengths to let people use affs to try to make the most of it. ---on 4/8 @ 04:15 writes: I think it's just the long 8-10 second blackouts in group fights that can shut down systems that are an issue, and there wouldn't really be any difficulty in keeping mental afflicts on the target to keep the long blackout going. Even the long ones 1v1 or against a few people aren't that bad if you just diagnose after. 6 seconds might be a bit much still I guess, but I think 2 would be rather difficult to make use of in 1v1 situations. ---on 4/9 @ 21:41 writes: Solution 1 doesn't seem so bad. ---on 4/13 @ 15:18 writes: Any other suggestions here before I finalize this? ---on 4/13 @ 19:16 writes: I like solution 2 but perhaps raise the cap to 4-6s ---on 4/13 @ 19:49 writes: As above I feel 6s is still too long. ---on 4/14 @ 00:23 writes: Either solution works, I think. I'd prefer 1 over 2 if only because it'd make dealing with blackout mobiles slightly more palatable. ---on 4/16 @ 07:21 writes: Do like solution 1.